Stephanie Kaye
Stephanie Kaye (born Stephanie Kobalewscuy in 1974) attended Degrassi Junior High from September 1986 to June 1988 before leaving to attend a private school. She was portrayed by Nicole Stoffman. Character History Degrassi Junior High Season 1 In Kiss Me, Steph, Stephanie is walking to school when her brother, Arthur approaches her and tries to converse with her. Stephanie tells Arthur that she isn't supposed to talk to her at school, and that he isn't telling anyone that she is his sister. She tells him that it's not him but the system, she's in Grade 8 so she's important, and he's in Grade 7 so he's embarrassing. When Stephanie enters the school she goes to the bathroom to find her best friend, Voula. Stephanie tells Voula that she got her a present, which is a bracelet, and Voula puts it on and thanks Stephanie. Stephanie says that she can feel that it's going to be a really big year as she starts taking off her clothes to reveal "sexy" clothes underneath. Voula asks her what she's doing, and she says that they're in Grade 8 now, they're supposed to be more mature, so she's going to dress more mature. The speaker announces that school elections are coming up and encourages "guys" to get involved, to which Stephanie remarks "Guys? What about girls?" Her and Voula and then discussing what they'd do as president, and Stephanie decides that she should run. In the halls, Stephanie is seen walking with Voula to their classroom, catching the attention of Joey, Hank and Wheels with her "new image". In class, Joey approaches Stephanie at her desk and flirts with her, although she never manages a reply, as Mr. Raditch enters shortly after and everyone takes their seats. Stephanie later delivered the speech at the election rally while the crowd cheered her on. After the speech Joey approached Stephanie and told her that the crowd loved her and starts flirting with her again. Wheels then says that he'll vote for her if he gets a kiss, and the guys start lining up in order to kiss Stephanie. Voula later tells Stephanie that kissing has nothing to do with the campaign, but Stephanie only tells her that it's politics, and it's working because all the boys are going to be voting for her. Stephanie delivers another speech to a crowd and thanks Joey for being there since the beginning, which angers Voula who walks off. Stephanie is announced as the new school president during class, and she smiles at Voula, who is still upset. Stephanie tries conversing with Voula when the bell rings but she continues to walk off. Stephanie approaches Voula on the stairs, who is still upset. Voula tells Stephanie that she used her, and tells her that she doesn't want to be her friend anymore, she's a selfish baby and she's on her own with her new image. In The Big Dance, Stephanie approaches Voula, Erica, and Heather, Stephanie tries to talk to Voula but she is still angry and ends up walking away. Stephanie is walking into class with Erica and Heather when she says that she thinks Wheels is "sexy", Joey then comes into class and starts to flirt with her, but she doesn't show any interest in him. Later on Stephanie asks Wheels if they can go to the dance together and he accepts. Stephanie, Erica, and Heather go to Lucy's house to preparation before the dance, and Steph needed somewhere to change. Stephanie sees Voula on her way upstairs to change, but Voula leaves early for the dance because of her curfew. When Stephanie comes downstairs after changing, Erica and Heather are by Lucy's parents alcohol bottles, and she decides that she's going to drink some of it too, and she's drunk by the time they leave for the dance. Before getting the change to dance with Wheels, Stephanie ends up having to run off to the washroom to throw up, where she remains, feeling sick, until leaving the dance. In The Experiment, Joey and Wheels are at a diner when Stephanie comes to them and confronts Joey because she heard he was selling drugs, she tells him that she doesn't care what he thinks but drugs are dangerous. Joey reassures her that he wouldn't sell drugs or even take them, but they (Melanie and Kathleen) wanted drugs, so he sold them vitamin pills. In The Cover-Up, Stephanie makes another attempt to converse with Voula, but Voula is still angered with Stephanie, still isn't forgiving her. Voula then asked Stephanie if she is going to be dressed in her "new image", which she says she is, but Voula reminds her that her mother will see it which leaves Stephanie conflicted. In class Stephanie asks for Voula's advice, who once again doesn't give her a proper answer, and tells Stephanie that it's her problem if she doesn't know what to wear to picture day. Stephanie eventually decides to wear her "new image" clothing to picture day. In The Great Race, Stephanie enters the girls locker room, where L.D., Caitlin and Susie are getting ready for the race. She is seen again at the start of the race in order to announce the start. In Best Laid Plans, Stephanie asks out Wheels to a movie on Friday, and he accepts. In the washroom, Stephanie apologizes to Voula for the dance incident and for thanking Joey rather than her, but she doesn't give Stephanie the time of day. Erica and Heather then enter the washroom and they discuss the date. Stephanie visits her mother at her work to find out that her mother has a date on Friday as well, at the same as her. Stephanie is talking with Erica and Heather about the date when Erica asks her what she would do if he tried anything, and she said that she'd let him because she had been on dates before, she could handle it. At dinner, Stephanie asks her mom when the first time she had sex was, but after bringing it up she quickly drops the subject. Stephanie is approached in the washroom by Voula who asked her if she's really going to do it, Stephanie tells her that she wants Wheels to like her, and maybe she wants to do it too, Voula after apologizes for calling her a sleaze. Joey and Wheels go to the pharmacy, and Stephanie's mother sells condoms to Wheels, she also gives Wheels sexual education pamphlets, she also brings pamphlets home for her children. Wheels arrives at Stephanie's house at the same time as Michael, Ms. Kaye's date, and Ms. Kaye recognizes him from the store, after dismissing her date, she lectures and grounds Stephanie. In Revolution!, Stephanie is walking in the hall when Joey starts to hit on her again, but she still doesn't seem interested in him and continues walking with Erica and Heather. Stephanie asks Wheels out to a movie again, but he turns her down to study. Stephanie is angry and embarrassed by Wheels, and decides that she's going to pretend to like Joey in order to get Wheels jealous. In the library, Wheels overheard Erica and Heather talking about how Stephanie is just using Joey to get back at him. Wheels go to class to inform Joey about what he just heard, Joey doesn't believe him, but Wheels tells him to ask Erica and Heather if he doesn't believe it. After finding out that Stephanie was using him to get back at Wheels, Joey resigns as Sports Rep, the seventh graders stop campaigning to impeach Stephanie, and Stephanie walks home with Arthur. Degrassi Junior High Season 2 In Eggbert, Stephanie is shown at her locker throwing out all her clothes from last term. Alexa approaches her and asks why she's throwing all her clothes out, and Stephanie says that because she's school president, she decided she needs to be more mature, Alexa asks if she can take some of the clothes, and Stephanie allows her to. Mr. Raditch introduces Simon, a new student, to the class, and both Stephanie and Alexa express interest in him. Later on Stephanie is sitting on the steps to the school talking about Simon with Erica and Heather. Stephanie is sure that it's Simon in a commercial she has seen, but is too nervous to ask him about it, and Heather encourages to just ask him if she wants to know. After class, Stephanie tries to approach Simon in the hall, but she doesn't when she sees him talking to Alexa. He walks away after speaking with Alexa, who then tells Stephanie when she walks up that she asked Simon to Lucy's party that night, and he said yes. At the party Stephanie is standing near where Simon and Alexa are talking, and when Alexa walks away to get a him a drink she overhears Simon telling Snake that he thinks Alexa is "cool" and he loves the way she dresses. When Alexa is walking back towards Simon, Stephanie tells her that she wants her clothes back, but Alexa doesn't want to give them back. In A Helping Hand..., Alexa gives the sexy clothes back to Stephanie, after getting in trouble for wearing them with her parents. In Fight!, Stephanie is back to her old style of clothing and she is still interested in Simon, but Erica and Heather encourage her to just give up on him because he's going for Alexa, but she's determined. Stephanie pretends to hurt her ankle in front of Simon to get his attention, but Arthur who was nearby tries to help her and tells Simon to stay away, which results in Simon walking off. On the way home Arthur informs Stephanie that their father is re-opening the divorce between him and their mother to gain custody of both Arthur and Stephanie, which upsets her. In the hall, Stephanie approaches Simon and asks him if she would like to help on the dance committee for an upcoming dance. Simon says that he'd like to help and that they can talk on the way to the fight, and Stephanie takes the acceptance as they've got a "date", which confuses Erica and Heather because it doesn't look like he has broken up with Alexa yet, but Stephanie says he just hasn't broken up with her yet, and it's only a matter of time until he does. Stephanie meets Simon out in front of the school, and she takes his hand and starts to walk to the fight, but Simon stops her, telling her that they need to wait for Alexa, who wants to help out because she loves dances. Stephanie takes Simon to the side and asks him why he doesn't want to go out with her because she really likes him, Simon tells Stephanie that he likes her too, but he's going with Alexa. Alexa approaches them and Stephanie decides that she isn't going to go, and tells them that she forgot something in her locker and they walk off. Later on, at school Erica and Heather approach Stephanie to ask her how it went with Simon, and she tells them nothing happened, they ask her what's wrong, and she tells them that it's nothing, her whole life is just falling apart. In Dog Days, Stephanie is having thoughts and dreams of her walking across a bridge. Her mother wakes her up for school, Stephanie expresses that she isn't feeling well, but her mother continues to encourage her to get up, and when her mother leaves the room she says "I wish I was dead." On the way up to school, Arthur approaches Stephanie to show her a dog in his bag named Phil, saying that it followed him home. Stephanie tells Erica and Heather that she can't wait until her mother and her boyfriend break up because she blew Stephanie off for a date with him. She tells them that her life is a disaster and she might as well kill herself, Heather tells her not to joke about that because it isn't funny, to which Stephanie responds "Who's joking?" During class Stephanie is having more thoughts of the bridge shown in her dream. Mr. Raditch speaks with Stephanie after class, and he notices that her attitude has changed and it seems like she's losing interest, and as she is leaving, Raditch informs her that if she needs to talk to anyone, the faculty is there. At dinner, Ms. Kaye announces to Stephanie and Arthur that her and her boyfriend, Jerry, are getting married. In Mr. Raditch's class, Stephanie's seat is empty, and Stephanie's thoughts about the bridge continue. Arthur leaves the house with Phil, and after her mother notices it, Stephanie leaves to find him at the park on the swings. Arthur is upset and is afraid that he will need to give up Phil, but Stephanie apologizes to him and tells him that they can talk to their mother about it together. In Pass Tense, Stephanie is walking into class when Joey is pleading her to allow The Zit Remedy to play at the dance, she tells him to ask Mr. Lawrence, but he tells her that she's school president so Mr. Lawrence would let them if she gave her approval, and then she agrees to let them play one song at the dance. When Stephanie is walking through the halls with Erica and Heather when she sees the Grade 7's preparing for the Grade 8 dance, and as they're walking away, the Grade 7's talk about how it isn't fair they have to plan the dance when they can't go. Caitlin and Susie are in the main office when Doris informs them that due to shifting population patterns, there's going to be a Grade 9 at Degrassi, they then inform the rest of their grade, who are enraged. Stephanie is walking with Erica and Heather when the Grade 7's approach them and tell them since they aren't really graduating, they aren't working on their dance. Stephanie later on ends up allowing the Grade 7's to come to the dance so they would plan it. Home Life *Stephanie's mother was portrayed by Pat Beaven. She worked in a pharmacy. *Stephanie's father is Arthur's father as well, and was portrayed by James Johnston. He is a letter carrier. *Stephanie's potential step-fathers included Michael (Jerry McNabb), but her mother married Jerry (Mike Douglas) by the spring of 1990 (according to the third season episode Making Whoopee). *Stephanie's potential step-mothers included Carol (Donna Tunney), however, the adults' rapid relationship development (in Making Whoopee) caused Arthur to react very negatively, very outspokenly, and Carol broke off with the kids' father. Carol is also a letter carrier. Legacy Long after Stephanie left Degrassi Junior High, even more female students have been doing the same thing she has, with their clothes and choices called "pulling a Stephanie Kaye". * Ashley Kerwin, who attended Degrassi 2001-2006, was embarrassed having her younger brother attending the same school as her. She also ran for class president early in the first season. * Terri MacGregor, who attended Degrassi 2001 - 2003, got drunk before the dance and embarrassed herself in front of the guy she has a crush on. * Manny Santos, who attended Degrassi from 2001–2007, wanted to change her image from cute, to sexy, and she did this by wearing sexy clothes under her normal clothes so she wouldn't get in trouble with her strict father. Thankfully, the thong wearing ended after season 4. *Alli Bhandari, who attended Degrassi from 2007–2014, arrives at Degrassi in school appropriate clothes, and then changes into more fashionable clothes. In season 9, she claims she will be wearing more sexy clothing. *Anya MacPherson who graduated from Degrassi in 2011, lied about her age to go out on a date with an older man. *Maya Matlin, who graduated from Degrassi in 2016, tried to change her look to attract more boys. Trivia (*Although many Grade 8 first season characters have birthdays in 1974, since Emma Nelson, daughter of one such student, was born in June 1989, and since Grade 8s start at the age of 12 or 13 and finish at 13 or 14, 1974 birthdays should be retconned as 1975.) *First Line: "Go away, Arthur!" (DJH-1.01) *Final Line: "They're setting up right now. I told them you'll announce them." (DJH-02.13) *Stephanie was featured on the very first freeze frame in the Degrassi Franchise. *She was also the first character to be seen in the whole Degrassi series. *Stephanie was the first student character to change her last name. *She is also the first and only character to spell out the initial of her true last name and use it as her last name. *Stephanie was the first character to be intoxicated on school grounds. The other three were Terri MacGregor, Fiona Coyne, and Clare Edwards. *Stephanie was the first character to get involved in underage/teenage drinking. The second one was Clutch. *Stephanie was the first character in Degrassi history to go to school in parent-approved clothing, but later change into more provocative clothing when arriving at school. The second was Manny Santos, and the third was Alli Bhandari. However, Stephanie and Manny both lost their best friend because of their provocative clothing choice, and Alli didn't. *Stephanie's only relationship was with Derek Wheeler, and it was hardly memorable. *All the boys liked her but she only liked Wheels and later Simon Dexter. *Stephanie, Ashley and Darcy were the only characters to leave Degrassi before graduation, while their younger siblings stayed behind and graduated. *Stephanie was the first Degrassi School president to get impeached by the student body. The second one was Drew Torres. However, both remained as the school president. *Her mother took her and Arthur to Italy for the summer of 1990. Category:DJH Characters Category:Female Characters Category:DJH Season 1 Category:DJH Season 2 Category:Degrassi Junior High Category:DJH Teens Category:Main Characters Category:Student Council President Category:Siblings